Vestida de azul
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta;Leah está esperando a Sam, pero él no llega, no aparece y ella comienza a pensar que no volverá y aunque lo haga para ella será como si hubiese muerto. Leah/Sam. Llegada de Emily Para FlippySkittyBlack


**Disclaimer: **Las estrofas de canción pertenecen a Floricienta, la canción es Mi vestido azul, en caso de que la quieran escuchar; los personajes y el argumento pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Leah está esperando a Sam, pero él no llega, no aparece y ella comienza a pensar que no volverá y aunque lo haga para ella será como si hubiese muerto. Leah/Sam. (Llegada de Emily)

**Nota: **Para FlippySkittyBlack porque lo pidió (?) & porque yo sé lo quise dar. Mi ninfogirl hermosa *___*

* * *

**Vestida de azul**

**_Para ti. _**

Me miro al espejo y puedo formar la sonrisa que desde hace tanto tiempo se ha ocultado, porque te extraño infinitamente, porque extraño tus caricias y tus besos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Tomo el maquillaje, lo miro y lo dejo a un lado, sé cuánto te gusta verme natural. Verme como Dios me trajo al mundo y hacer con mi cuerpo lo que te plazca, no hay tabúes porque ya nos conocemos a la perfección y se me hace eterno seguir esperándote.

Llego a esa esquina detrás de mi porche minutos antes de lo acordado, ya quiero verte. La esquina que solíamos llamar _nuestra, _en la que siempre nos solíamos encontrar está hermosa. Las azaleas están comenzando a brotar y quisiera arrancarlas y guardarlas para ti. Llego allí y no hago más que ver el reloj, esperando que llegues; te tardas, lo haces demasiado y me arrepiento de no haberle dicho a Emily que me acompañara mientras te esperaba. Te voy restando besos para que te apures, pero mi corazón sólo te quiere sumar más porque haces que extrañarte duela más.

Tengo ese vestido azul que te encanta, él roza mi cuerpo y no puedo esperar a que sean tus ásperas manos que resultan tan suaves las que lo hagan. No me importa si destrozas el vestido que tanto te gusta verme, o si halas mi cabello suelto, porque todo me lo pongo y me lo quito por ti.

Los bucles naturales golpean mi rostro y por alguna razón no siento el dolor. Tal vez porque aún siento el palpitar doloroso de tu partida. Pero no me angustio, sé que volverás, estoy vestida para ti, sé lo mucho que te gusta el vestido azul y mi cabello suelto al viento. Sé lo mucho que te gusto _como soy. _

Todo parece perfecto, todo menos que tú no estás. ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? Maldita sea, ¿dónde estás Sam?

— ¡Sam! —grito a viva voz mientras ésta se rompe en un sollozo, sé que odias las escenas, pero sabes bien que odio esperar.

Lo acepto sentada en la esquina hecha un ovillo, acepto que no vendrás, que jamás quisiste hacerlo, que tal vez ya me olvidaste. Acepto todo mientras las lágrimas corren sin sentido por mis mejillas, ahogándome en sollozos que no llegan a romperse y lágrimas que desearía se acabaran. Mi vestido se me arruga mientras aprieto con fuerza la tela de seda, odio el vestido, y te odio a ti por regalármelo. ¿Por qué me llenaste de detalles y palabras que no significaban nada para ti?

Camino alejándome de la esquina, no creo ser capaz de volver allí y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas te veo. Maldita sea estás ahí. Y luces tan jodidamente feliz que desearía golpearte donde más te duele, como lo acabas de hacer conmigo, porque me pateaste en el corazón, y sabes cuan fría soy con todos …menos contigo.

—Leah —dices al verme y tu cara de felicidad se cae en aquel gesto de culpabilidad. Pero yo ya no te veo, no lo hago.

No te veo Sam Ulley, porque te robaste mi corazón y lo pisoteaste, y ya tu voz no representa el amor que fuiste para mí, sino el dolor que eres ahora. Es como si ni recordarás que te estaba esperando, como si lo hubieses olvidado o nunca lo hubieses sabido. Te miro y no estás ahí, porque podría decir que estás muerto para lograr olvidarte, y aún así no lo haré.

Me siento desnuda, perdida, como si ya no me pertenezco, como si nunca te pertenecí ni me perteneciste.

—Puedo explicarte —susurras tomando mi brazo y el calor que desprende tu piel es extraño. No es el calor que solías causar al tocarme, es como si fueses un hielo seco que me roza. Porque sólo siento el calor, un calor que duele y no uno que satisface, como solía ser el tener tu cuerpo a mi lado.

No quiero oírte Sam, porque ninguna explicación la entenderé. Subes tu mano para secar mis lágrimas y te rehúyo, porque no quiero nada de ti, nunca más. Porque te di todo lo que fui, y te hago responsable de lo que seré. Te culpo, porque no me queda más opción.

Quisiera correr a la velocidad del viento y dejarte atrás, pero sólo dejo mis zapatos y me hundo entre la tierra húmeda para luego caminar lo más rápido que puedo, te dejo atrás aunque no te duele como me dolió a mí.

No viniste nunca, no llegaste.

* * *

La verdad con Leah tengo mis etapas de odiarla & amarla, ahorita la odio, pero entiendo lo duro que fue todo esto para ella.

_No olvides el review_

**Robin Wolfe **


End file.
